ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 011
"The On Coming Storm" is the 11th episode of the series and 58th episode overall. It's one day before the second round and Flash decides to train with Tidal Wave by dueling him. How will it go? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Tidal Wave Turn 1: Tidal Tidal draws. He then activates "Raging Storm Ritual" to Tribute two monsters in his hand and Ritual Summon "Commander of the Raging Storm Soveruin" (2400/2200) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Splash Sergeant" (1700/1300) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Tidal's face-down "Tsunami Surge". He then activates "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Left 2) and "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (Right 5) in his Pendulum Zones. He then activates "Pendulum Shift" to change the Pendulum Scale of "Lumino Jaw Dragon" to 8. He then Pendulum Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, sending "Splash Sergeant" to the bottom of Tidal's Deck. Due to the effect of "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", it gains 300 ATK for every card returned to the Deck every turn but the ATK will return to normal during the End Phase ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 1200 → 1500/1100). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 500 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 3000/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Soveruin" (Tidal 4000 → 3400). "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks Tidal directly (Tidal 3400 → 1900). Turn 3: Tidal Tidal draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Soveruin" (2400/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Rebirth Ritual" to Level Up "Soveruin" and perform a Ritual Evolution, Tributing it to Ritual Summon "Master of the Storm Admiral Soveruin" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Rebirth Ritual", "Admiral Soveruin" gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase ("Admiral Soveruin": 2800 → 3800/2500). "Admiral Soveruin" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon" (Flash 4000 → 3200). Since "Admiral Soveruin" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, destroying "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" and inflict damage to Flash equal to its ATK (Flash 3200 → 2000). On Tidal's End Phase, the second effect of "Rebirth Ritual" expires ("Admiral Soveruin": 3800 → 2800/2500). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then Normal Summons "Multi-Tool Magna Droid" (500/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to tune it with the Level 5 "Lumino Jaw Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Magna Champion Assault Striker" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of "Magna Champion Assault Striker" and "Admiral Soveruin" ("Magna Champion Assault Striker": 2500 → 2800/2100; "Admiral Soveruin": 2800 → 2500/2500). "Magna Champion Assault Striker" attacks and destroys "Admiral Soveruin" (Tidal 1900 → 1600). At this point, the power goes out, causing the duel to end.